extrañas señales
by Jack and Alisson
Summary: hace dos dias que los guerreros han vuelto de la epica batalla en Gongmen, pero Tigresa tiene sueños extraños, son señales de naturaleza rara que no la dejan en paz, y todo esto tiene relacion con el guerrero dragon, sus sentimientos le hacen llegar estas extrañas señales.( el resumen no tiene nada que ver con la historia xD)


E**STO PODRIA causarles un serio trauma ya que contiene fuertes escenas (y no de sexo si es lo que quieren leer cochinotes jajajaja XD), y tambien va para las señoritas ya que se les debe respetar, por lo que si leen es bajo su propio riesgo, por favor y lo pido por favor, no lean esto si no son menores de 12 años, esto va enserio, la trama es un poco bizarra, mi inspiracion la tome de la pelicula "the hills have eyes" aunque no tenga nada que ver jejeje, en fin, siento no traerles una continuacion de la venganza de Lou, pero he estado y estare muy ocupado con mis examenes, por lo que dudo mucho poder dar signos de actividad la semana que viene, en fin, esto no se de que parte de mi corteza cerebral salio, pero salio de alguna parte, adios.**

* * *

El valle de la paz… un lugar cómodo y placentero para vivir, donde todos sus habitantes conviven sanamente, los más pequeños juegan y se divierten en las calles mientras los más grandes cumplen con sus deberes cotidianos, crepúsculos oscurecidos le dan un buen marco a su imagen, la plaza principal adornada con una bella cascada elaborada con peñascos y piedra labrada la hacen más cálida y acogedora, el sol comenzaba a salir de entre las grandes y rocosas montañas cubiertas en finas capas de maleza que las teñían de color verde, sus rayos filtraban luz a una buena temperatura, pronto se acercaba el inicio de un nuevo día, y quien más que los furiosos y el guerrero dragón para comenzarlo.

En una de las muchas montañas del medio entorno se hallaba un palacio deslumbrante elaborado con duro adobe siendo coloreado por un color verde Jade, tenia algunos pilares que sujetaban las terminaciones de la estructura elaboradas de mármol del mismo color, en ellas se hallaban dragones tallados cuidadosamente mientras giraban en torno a la forma circular de estos, tenía la fachada de un hogar para animales importantes, pero la portada del libro se malinterpretaba de nuevo. El gong estaba a punto de sonar y cierto maestro ya se hallaba frente al largo y ancho pasillo elaborado de madera.

¡GONG! ¡GONG! ¡GONG!

Al instante salieron sus 6 alumnos y por primera vez ¿el guerrero dragón?, esperen un momento, eso sí que fue una sorpresa, ver a ese panda ocioso y perezoso que acostumbrada a dormir "5 minutos mas"… estaba recibiendo a su maestro junto a los furiosos, eso si que los tomo por sorpresa.

-¡buen día maestro Shifu! – dijeron los 5 al unisonó.

-¡buen día alumnos! – contesto él en señal de respeto.

Pero el guerrero dragón no estaba conectado al mundo real, se le veía muy pensativo, podía notarse en sus ojos simultáneamente abiertos y su entrecejo fruncido, sin embargo tenía una sonrisa que amenazaba con sobre estirar su boca por lo exagerada que esta era, Shifu dio 3 pasos al frente y enfoco su vista en el.

-buenos días panda, veo que te despertaste temprano – su tono de voz sonaba con asombro.

Sin siquiera escuchar, Po seguía con la mirada al suelo y con esa sonrisa que pondría de nervios a cualquiera.

-¿panda? – No obtuvo respuesta - ¿panda? – Alzo un poco su voz, pero nada - ¡panda! – exclamo con más fuerza.

Po pareció salir del trance en el que se hallaba, giro sus ojos lentamente hacia su maestro, y al parecer, noto que tenia 6 miradas confusas clavadas en el.

-¿Qué? – pregunto extrañado.

-he dicho que me extraña que te levantes temprano, ¿te sientes bien?-

-umm… si maestro, no hay de qué preocuparse – contesto alegre.

-bueno, vayamos a desayunar, ya que tenemos que entrenar para no perder nuestras habilidades-

-claro maestro, estoy con ustedes en un momento, solo necesito hacer algo – se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida de las habitaciones.

Los 5 lo miraron confundidos, eso fue demasiado extraño, pero las cosas continuaban, Po el paso por en medio como si no estuvieran presente frente a él, usualmente se acomide a darles un saludo cordial y caluroso a sus amigos, pero esta vez ni siquiera los volteo a mirar, eso los dejo realmente confundidos.

-que extraño, Po no acostumbra a levantarse temprano – Grulla se reacomodo el sombrero con su ala.

-a lo mejor y le dio hambre más temprano de lo normal - Mantis bromeo sin lograr que alguien se riera de su chiste.

-quizás sea por eso de la paz interior, aunque… no me gustaría ver a Po comportándose como Oogway – espeto Víbora sin perder de vista a su amigo panda.

-¿y por que no?, sería menos tedioso lidiar con un Po sabio – mascullo Mono a la vez que ponía cara de cero interés.

-no trates de eludir el tema Mono, aunque poco importa lo que tú dices así que… mejor olvídalo, ¿Qué opinas tu Tigresa? – la serpiente enfoco su vista en la felina.

Tigresa sin embargo estaba cero expresiva, su mirada color fuego seguía clavada en aquel panda que acaba de salir por el pasillo, sentía la necesidad de saber por que esa actitud extraña.

-¡Tigresa! – Grito Víbora.

La felina agito su mirada y la enfoco en la serpiente.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto confundida.

-te quedaste igual que Po, por poco pensé en que nos ignorarías y te irías justo como lo hizo el – rodo sus ojos en señal de enfado.

-bueno alumnos, vayan a desayunar y después de eso los veré en el salón de entrenamiento – Shifu salió del corredor dejando a los 5 abultados en medio de las habitaciones.

-será mejor hacerle caso, hoy no tengo humor para ser reprendido – Mono siguió su marcha por el corredor seguido de Mantis y Grulla.

-tiene razón, ¿te quedaras aquí Tigresa?...¿Tigresa? – observo que la felina seguía muy metida en su mundo.

Víbora le dio un suave coletazo en el brazo para que reaccionara, Tigresa agito su cabeza a la vez que sobaba su brazo, aclaro más su vista y siguió mirando a la serpiente con ira.

-¿Por qué me golpeas? – dijo en tono agresivo.

-por que te quedaste congelada, te quise hablar pero no respondías, ¿sucede algo?-

Tigresa dio un pequeño suspiro y relajo sus facciones poniendo un gesto tranquilo.

-no es nada, vayamos a desayunar – concluyo caminando hacia la cocina.

El desayuno fue muy diferente a otras ocasiones, Po no se halaba con ellos y eso hacía que en la cocina naciera un ambiente sombrío, podía sentirse la humedad que transmitían esas paredes hechas de mástil y papel color blanco, Mono y Mantis charlaba a murmullos entre ellos y miraban hacia sus alrededores como si algo estuviera a punto de sorprenderlos, Grulla se hallaba masticando sus bocadillos con un rostro inexpresivo, Víbora se hallaba del otro lado contemplando su belleza en el reflejo grisáceo e un cristal que recubría la parte alta del lavado, Tigresa se hallaba dándole vueltas a su comida con los palillos, su mirada estaba perdida en aquel delicioso platillo de tofu que humeaba hacia la dirección del viento, estaba muy pensativa.

Ya hacia una semana desde la derrota de Lord Sheng y todo había cambiado drásticamente, con Shifu, con los 5 y con ella, ese cambio fue efectuado gracias a Po, el guerrero dragón, el héroe con corazón de oro, no se explicaba por que pero sentía que algo había cambiado entre ella y el, desde ese abrazo, todo se había vuelto más lucido dentro de ella, pero no, se reusaba a dejarse llevar por las emociones, no quería, no podía. Nunca mostro interés alguno en divertirse o pasar un tiempo libre de entrenamiento, ella misma se lo había propuesto, había carbado su meta, su propósito, ser la guerrera más fuerte de China y del mundo, pero había algo, algo que la estaba haciendo cambiar, un sentimiento… extraño, no quería pensar en eso pero por más que luchaba, por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de sentir esa cálida sensación en su interior, era espantoso para ella, horrible, se creía una desgracia así misma por permitir que ese sentimiento haya entrado en su interior, ese sentimiento al que todos llaman… amor.

—¡hola chicos!, ya volví —

Todos voltearon a la entrada de la puerta y vieron ahí a su compatriota, a su amigo, a Po, el guerrero dragón con un semblante serio, poco usual en el, los de mas se extrañaron de lo que su rostro denotaba, era muy raro, el entro en la cocina y tomo asiento a un lado de Tigresa, seguido de eso tomo un plato con fideos y empezó a comer con mucha tranquilidad mientras que los demás seguían mirándole de manera discreta.

—Po, ¿sucede algo? — la voz fuerte y grave pero a la vez suave y femenil de su favorita llamo su atención abruptamente.

—¿huh? — alzo un poco la vista para mirarla directo a sus ojos ambarinos.

—¿sucede algo? — repitió con mas suavidad.

—No, no es nada — contesto en un sentido casi tajante.

—¿Seguro?, por que no veo que comas como tú acostumbras a hacerlo — insistió con una mirada enfocada.

—…... —

—¡no Tigresa! ¡Te he dicho que no es nada por dios! — exclamo en tono molesto.

Los demás retrocedieron en sus sillas asombrados por el mal humor de su amigo panda, jamás habían visto que respondiera de esa manera y mucho menos, ¡mucho menos!, las razones eran simples pero a la vez muy importantes, la primera era por que si lo hacía realmente saldría arrastrando los intestinos y la segunda era por que jamás se atrevería a actuar así con su mejor amiga.

—creo que Po cruzo la línea esta vez — Mantis le susurro a Mono.

—¡maldición! Si Po muere nadie nos cocinara como el — Mono grito en voz baja.

—pero ¿Qué mosca le pico? — espeto Grulla mirando a Po con una ceja alzada.

—…Po…—susurro Víbora con una mirada de preocupación.

El ambiente se volvió tenso y sombrío en el lugar, Po se dio cuenta de sus actos y bajo su mirada bruscamente hacia el suelo mientras tanto, Tigresa se había quedado conmovida, jamás había escuchado un grito de el hacia ella, eso le asusto un poco, pero su ego y orgullo voltearon las cartas haciendo que pusiera una mirada furiosa en su rostro, frunció el entrecejo y dejo que un leve gruñido se le escapara de la boca.

—¡que has dicho idiota! — exclamo totalmente furiosa.

—…—

—¡oh! ¡Y ahora no quieres responder ¿eh?!¡ Pues quiero oír que te disculpes si no lo lamentaras panda! — mascullo con una mirada de odio.

Sin embargo Po no respondió, se levanto de la silla y miro a todos incluyendo a ella con un gesto desabrido.

—yo… necesito estar solo… discúlpenme por favor — su tono de voz era entrecortado.

Tigresa no quedo muy satisfecha con la respuesta, cuando Po estaba a punto de salir por la puerta lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo contra una pared de la cocina haciendo que esta se rompiera y derrumbara parte de todos los muebles, los demás se levantaron de sus sillas y miraron a Tigresa con incredulidad pero no dijeron nada, solo Víbora que salió inadvertida en busca del maestro Shifu.

—¡dije que te disculpes panda! — exclamo seguido de un rugido.

Po no respondió, se levanto del suelo un poco adolorido por el golpe, de nuevo volteo la mirada evadiendo contacto con la de ella, empezó a caminar de nuevo con dirección a la salida pero Tigresa le dio una patada en el estomago que hizo que rompiera la pared de la cocina con su espalda, salió disparado hacia el patio principal rebotando y dando medios saltos para tratar de detenerse, Tigresa salió por el agujero y de un salto cayó frente a él.

—¡panda idiota!¡al parecer disfrutas del dolor! — miro con odio a Po.

Este empezó a levantarse tosiendo y reprimiendo muecas de dolor al sentir todo su cuerpo golpeado, no pudo evitar escupir un poco de saliva al sentir que iba a vomitar por el golpe del estomago, alzo su mirada inexpresiva hacia la felina que estaba dominada por la ira.

—(risa con la boca cerrada), y tu disfrutas de mi dolor, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo por esto — sonrió débilmente.

—¡ya me hartaste idiota! — rugió ferozmente haciendo un eco audible en todas las afueras del palacio.

Se lanzo contra él y lo tumbo de una patada en el pecho, Po ya tenía heridas internas por lo que escupió un poco de sangre, sin embargo esto no le importo para nada, se quedo encima de él y empezó a propinarle fuertes golpes en el rostro.

—¡dilo!¡di que te arrepientes!¡ deja de ser idiota por una vez panda cobarde! — decía entre cada golpe que le daba.

Po sacudía su rostro en dirección opuesta a la que el golpe viniera, cada impacto le hacía exhalar sangre por la boca y la nariz, el suelo donde se hallaba acostado se empezó a rajar por la presión de cada puñetazo.

—¡no eres nadie!¡Oogway se equivoco eligiéndote a ti!¡yo debí haber sido la que obtuvo ese rollo! ¡No un panda gordo, torpe, miserable, ocioso, perezoso e infantil como tú!¡no me extraña que tu familia te hubiese abandonado! — le grito mientras seguía golpeándolo.

Po al escuchar esto último sintió que su corazón se estrujo, una ira que jamás había sentido en su interior empezó a bullir desde el fondo como si estuviera a punto de explotar, su mirada desorbitada cambio a una fría y asesina, detuvo los puños de la felina en un solo movimiento, Tigresa trato de librarse del fuerte agarre pero ni su fuerza fue suficiente para zafarse, Po empezó a levantarse sin apoyarse en sus manos, como si alguien lo ayudara desde atrás, su mirada asesina se enfoco en los ojos rubí de la felina que seguía gruñendo y tratando de zafarse, Po alzo a la felina sosteniendo sus manos para que ambos se quedaran viendo a los ojos.

—No… no debiste hacer eso… — su tono de voz era agudo.

Tigresa se impresiono por el cambio de voz que había optado, no pudo evitar el terror al verse en los ojos verdes del panda que había cambiado su amabilidad por ira incontenible.

—es curioso que hables de mi familia sin siquiera saber por que motivos fui abandonado… no quiero… no quiero pelear… —

Cerro su puño libre y empezó alzarlo a la altura de la cara de la felina, Tigresa abrió los ojos impactada, nunca pensó en el día en que Po la golpearía, sus gruñidos cesaron atorándose en su garganta, en los ojos de Po vio lo que es el verdadero terror, siguió el puño con sus ojos engrandecidos.

Po detuvo su puño justo enfrente del rostro de la felina, tomo un poco de vuelo haciéndolo hacia atrás mientras seguía mirándola con ojos afilados.

—yo… me disculpo… Tigresa — su tono de voz cambio a uno débil.

Cerró los ojos y dirigió el puño a toda velocidad con dirección al rostro de Tigresa, ella cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe pero no vino, únicamente el rozar del viento emitido por la velocidad del movimiento, Po desvió su puño hacia el suelo antes de llegar a su rostro.

¡PUUUUUUM!

Los cuadros de cemento se alzaron por los aires por el fuerte impacto del golpe, en el suelo se abrió una grieta enorme que se encamino hasta la pared que rodeaba el palacio partiéndola en dos, Po soltó las manos de la felina dejándola libre frente a él, ella abrió los ojos con la vista acalambrada, los movió hacia abajo y vio que Po seguía hincado con el puño enterrado en el cemento.

—entendí muy bien tu punto Tigresa, y tienes razón… yo no pertenezco aquí, ahora mismo debería estar muerto —

Retiro el puño de cemento con los nudillos sangrados y los huesos de sus manos fracturados por el golpe, se paro recto viendo a la felina con un rostro serio, ella seguía inexpresiva pero pronto fue sacada de sus shock al sentir la mano temblorosa de Po en su hombro.

—siento no haberme disculpado, siento haberte hecho sentir esa furia desde hace tiempo… pero me iré y conmigo me llevare todos tus malestares… después de todo… ¿quien puede ser radical teniendo el sentimiento de la ira a su control?... no es así ¿radical? —

Tigresa iba a responder pero Po la detuvo con su mano.

—ahórrate las palabras maestra Tigresa, ya has dicho suficiente, te has ganado el papel de guerrera dragón… mientras tanto — se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida del palacio.

Tigresa sacudió su cabeza y miro a Po con el ceño fruncido y los colmillos de fuera, se lanzo contra el tratando de detenerlo tomándolo de la muñeca, Po fue más rápido, tomo la mano de la felina y la giro provocando que empezara a dar vueltas, la tomo con la otra mano y la lanzo hacia los escalones de la entrada al salón de entrenamiento.

—dije que el rollo es tuyo, no veo por que sigues molesta conmigo, se que te desagrado en mi totalidad pero ¡que mas quieres! — exclamo recuperando su furia.

—¡quiero que me perdones! —grito irritada.

—Si ese es el problema… pues te perdono, ahora me largo — se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar cuesta abajo por los escalones.

Tigresa iba a dar un salto para ir por el pero Shifu la tomo de la muñeca apegándola a la tierra de nuevo, detrás de él se hallaban todos los furiosos con caras incrédulas.

—¿Qué significa esto Tigresa? —pregunto casi a gritos.

La felina agacho las orejas perdiendo su furia por completo, miro a Shifu muy apenada.

—yo… maestro yo… lo—

Shifu la interrumpió con un grito brusco.

—¡no quiero escuchar disculpas!¡me he dado cuenta de todo lo que paso!¡no puedo creer que hayas dicho esas cosas!¡te desconozco por completo! ¡Te estás comportando como¡—

—¿Cómo un monstruo?... si, ya lo sé — completo con un rugido furioso.

—yo no dije eso, pero tus acciones no tienen explicación, tu castigo será no entrenar por una semana, tu única tarea será dedicarte al comportamiento que llevas con el guerrero dragón — exclamo con la vena de su frente sobresaltada.

—¿Qué? — grito exaltada.

—¡no me alces la voz!¡ no quiero excusas!¡ retírate a tu habitación que tienes mucho que hacer! — choco sus dedos dándole la orden.

Tigresa gruño con ferocidad y después se metió en el palacio corriendo a cuatro patas, Shifu se dio media vuelta quedando hacia sus estudiantes, tomo un poco de aire mientras miraba a los cuatro, el primero en tomar la palabra fue Mono que tenía un gesto de terror en su rostro.

—jamás había visto ese comportamiento…—

—¿de que hablas?, si Tigresa siempre ha sido así, pero esta vez se paso de la raya — Víbora se apresuro a contestar.

—No… miren — Mono señalo a donde Po había golpeado el suelo.

Había una grieta enorme que dividía todo el patio principal en dos partes al igual que las bardas de duro concreto, los demás voltearon a ver y se quedaron atónitos con lo que causó un simple golpe de Po, incluso Shifu se llevo una gran impresión.

—maestro…si ese golpe lo hubiera recibido Tigresa… —

—Si Grulla, ya sé lo que hubiera pasado… — Shifu agacho su rostro como si estuviera pensando — vayan en busca del guerrero dragón, necesito que lo traigan de vuelta, necesito hablar con el seriamente —

Los furiosos obedecieron y partieron en busca de Po cuesta abajo del palacio, mientras tanto Shifu se había quedado mirando ese agujero provocado por el golpe de Po, ¿Qué tanto pudo haberle afectado esas palabras?, eso tenía que averiguarlo pronto, ya que si lo dejaba para después, podría acabar en una pelea a muerte entre sus dos mejores alumnos, bajo su rostro hacia el suelo con un gesto inexpresivo, ellos se veían tan bien durante esa semana, no entendía el por que de la furia de Tigresa hacia él, era extraño que se comportara de esa manera siendo que desde Gongmen se había vuelto muy afectiva, con el panda únicamente, quizás eso tenía que ver con su furia, dejando de hacerse a sus teorías fue en busca de Tigresa para hablar más de el asunto con ellos dos.

Cuando llego a las habitaciones pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo provenir desde el fondo, sintonizo sus orejas escuchando con más claridad, efectivamente eran sollozos de una voz femenina, camino discretamente hasta donde el sonido lo guio, se quedo estático al entender que el ruido provenía de la habitación de Tigresa, eso lo dejo muy extrañado y conmovido, jamás había escuchado que ella llorara desde que tenía 5 años, sintió que un pequeño nudo se le hizo en la garganta, fue entonces que sintió por primera vez, el dolor de un padre al saber que su hija está llorando, trago grueso alzando su mano y tocando la delgada puerta de papel y bambú.

—Tigresa…¿puedo pasar? —pregunto con suavidad.

Pudo escuchar que ella se levanto del fotón y se encamino hasta a la puerta, alzo su vista viendo la silueta de su hija parada justo en frente de la habitación.

—Tigresa… necesito hablar contigo, ¿podrías? —

Hubo un silencio de 10 segundos hasta que ella tomo palabra en la conversación.

—Si… maestro — dijo en tono débil.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una Tigresa depresiva con una mirada senil que opacaba toda lucidez que tuviera a su alcance, Shifu entro en la habitación sin perder de vista las mejillas húmedas de la felina.

—Tigresa, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —

—No es nada maestro, necesitaba estar a solas — contesto de golpe.

—siéntate por favor —

La felina obedeció sentándose sobre el fotón, Shifu se sentó cruzado de piernas mientras sostenía el bastón de su maestro entre ellas, rasco su barba mirándola fijamente como si tratara de adivinar lo que le cruzaba en la mente, ella por su parte estaba evadiendo el contacto visual, tenía los ojos brillosos por las recién lagrimas que había derramado.

—Necesito que me digas que te sucede Tigresa — espetó en tono suave.

La felina pareció meditarlo, su vista seguía opaca y sin orientación, movió sus labios en un intento por decir algo pero luego los dejo quietos de nuevo, quizás tenía miedo a decir lo que por su mente pasaba, apretó los puños con desesperación recobrando lo "radical" en ella.

—maestro, no tengo nada, es solo que necesito ir a entrenar —

Ya se iba a poner de pie pero sintió que la mano de Shifu sujetaba la suya con fuerza, alzo su vista hasta quedarse viendo con él.

—No iras a entrenar, ya te lo dije, antes que nada quiero saber por que atacaste a Po de esa manera— demando en tono amable.

Tigresa dio un suspiro entrecortado sin perder de vista los ojos de Shifu.

—yo… yo… siento que él tiene la culpa de lo que me está sucediendo—

—¿a que te refieres? —

—el… el me ha cambiado, me ha hecho revelar mis sentimientos, algo que prometí jamás hacer, me hiso sonreír y sentirme preocupada por él, el me hace débil para después aprovecharse de eso como si fuera mi debilidad, por eso lo odio tanto — apretó los dientes.

Shifu dio un respingo invadido por la impresión sobre lo que ella había dicho, era cierto que desde que Po vivía con ellos empezó a presentar nuevos cambios en ella, se volvió más sociable, más amable y menos "ella", se dio un golpe mental al entender el por que de la situación, el fue el culpable de que Tigresa tratara de apartar sus emociones, le enseño mal.

—Tigresa, ¿es por eso que Po te molesta tanto? —

—así es maestro… pero a la vez, me preocupa que lo que le haya hecho no tenga perdón, por eso estoy así, no quiero perder su amistad, no quiero que me llame monstruo, no lo soportaría — cerro los ojos derramando otra lagrima —¡ve a lo que me refiero! ¡Por eso lo detesto! ¡Si él no hubiera venido al palacio jamás hubiera sentido esto dentro de mí! — gruño a la vez que se secaba las mejillas.

—(suspiro)… Tigresa, tengo que aclararte algo, algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo — alzo su bastón señalando el pecho de la felina — todos necesitamos de nuestros sentimientos para vivir, no puedes negar lo que tu corazón siente hija, un guerrero sin emociones es como un arco sin sus flechas, si no puedes experimentar con ellos jamás lograras adiestrarlos correctamente, la felicidad por ejemplo, es la que te hace sentir las ganas de vivir y te motiva a seguir por mas, el coraje te impulsa a mantenerte en batalla, no importa cuánto trates de evitar a tus sentimientos, ellos siempre serán parte de ti hija — tomo la pata de Tigresa y la acaricio con suavidad.

La felina seguía muy conmovida por las palabras de Shifu, agacho su mirada frustrada por como la vería Po si es que decidía volver al palacio.

—¿Qué debo hacer maestro? —

—primero necesito que me digas, ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estas alrededor de Po? —

Tigresa agacho su vista al suelo meditando de nuevo lo que diría a continuación, era cierto que había muchas cosas que sentía cuando estaba con el guerrero dragón, pero había un sentimiento que predominaba entre ellos, ese sentimiento que le brindaba calidez a su interior, era algo inexplicable, pero se sentía bien, apretó los puños armándose de valor para responder a esa simple pregunta.

—yo… no lo sé… es algo extraño que jamás había sentido en mi vida… es como si cuando estuviera él lo demás no importara… el Kung fu se vuelve un simple pasatiempo en mi cuando entrenamos juntos, no sé que mas decir, pero… —

—pero ¿Qué? —

—Pero… no, no puedo — frunció su gesto tratando de retener un rugido, aunque no pudo después de todo.

Shifu dio un suspiro cansino dejando caer sus hombros, tomo una mano de Tigresa entre las suyas acariciándola con suavidad, eso la dejo impresionada, jamás había sentido un afecto de él desde que era una pequeña, alzo su mirada vibrante hasta quedar viéndose frente a su padre.

—¿huh? —

—yo… yo tuve la culpa de esto… no debí enseñarte esto, no debí…—

—¿a que se refiere maestro? —pregunto con suavidad.

—yo… lo siento, yo tenía miedo… no quería que eso volviera a suceder, pero fui un idiota, ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego aquella vez?, supongo que mi arrogancia era más en ese momento — apretó los dientes emitiendo un fuerte rechinido — Tigresa… nunca me porte como un padre para ti… por que… tenía miedo de volver a cometer el mismo error que con Tai-Lung, temía ser defraudado de nuevo, por lo tanto jamás te mostré alguna clase de afecto, eso fue por que pensé que si te hacia como yo… que si hacia tus sentimientos a un lado podrías no sentir el dolor que yo sentí cuando Tai-Lung me traiciono, siento haber sido así… — emitió un sollozo amargo seguido de una lagrima forzada sobre su cuenca.

Tigresa estaba muy impactada, esas palabras fueron lo faltante para derrumbar su duro e impenetrable caparazón a su corazón, sintió una gran opresión en su pecho que subió como fuego hasta su garganta convirtiéndose en un nudo que le evitaba respirar con claridad.

—entenderé perfectamente si no perdonas por haber sido un miserable e insensato contigo hija, pero lo único que te pediré es que no seas como yo, no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, de apartar a los que quieres y amas por el Kung fu, eso no lo es todo en la vida, aunque no lo creas, eso lo aprendí de el guerrero dragón —

Se quedo callado al sentir que la felina lo alzo en un abrazo cariñoso que le transmitía una sensación de paz a su alma, de nuevo escucho ese sollozo provenir de esa voz tan dulce y femenina, giro un poco sus ojos para ver que ella había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, lo único que pudo hacer en el momento fue abrazarla y corresponder a su afecto con una sonrisa cálida y llena de alegría.

—yo te perdono padre… no sabes por cuánto tiempo espere este momento, por cuantos años trate de ganarme tu respeto, por cuantos días y noches golpeé los arboles del bosque tratando de mejorar y mejorar y así de que te dieras cuenta que yo estaba ahí, que si podías creer en mí — su voz débil le fue como una dura daga en el corazón a Shifu.

—yo también lo siento hija, pero quiero que escuches algo que jamás te había mencionado — se separo un poco de ella — yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti hija, más que los demás y más que nadie, tú serás la mejor para mi — le dio un beso en la frente para después separarse de ella — ahora, sécate esas lagrimas que me vas a contagiar ese horrible gesto —

Tigresa asintió con una sonrisa para después secarse las lagrimas de los ojos, se separo de Shifu quedando los dos frente al otro, se volvieron a sentar en pose de Loto dejando un silencio, hasta que Shifu tomo la palabra.

—ahora hija a lo que venía, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Po para que se molestara tanto? —

Tigresa dejo de sonreír y puso una mueca amarga en su rostro, apretó los puños murmurando maldiciones a ella misma.

—Yo… yo le dije que era un panda gordo, ocioso, perezoso, infantil y que no me extrañaba que su familia lo hubiese abandonado — respondió con voz tímida.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? — pregunto totalmente conmovido.

—yo… lo siento maestro… no quería—

—¡pero lo hiciste! ¡No es así! ¡Le dijiste esas cosas a Po y por eso estuvo a punto de matarte!... hay dios que es lo que has hecho — se tomo la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Qué es tan grave? — pregunto sin tener idea alguna del daño que había hecho.

—cuando volvimos del viaje de Gongmen, Po me conto lo que había pasado con su familia — agacho su vista con amargura.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? — Tigresa sintió esa opresión de nuevo en el pecho, por el rostro de Shifu pudo ver que lo que había dicho no era nada bueno.

—me conto que cuando él era pequeño Lord Sheng ataco su valle erradicando a todos los pandas que existieran en China, sus padres murieron protegiéndolo de las garras de ese infeliz, su madre fue lo último que vio antes de huir en una caja de rábanos… ahora entiendo por que se puso tan furioso contigo — no pudo evitar sentir pena por el pobre panda — en incluso lo golpeaste cuando el se rehusó a pelear contigo… ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? — la miro con culpabilidad.

Tigresa agacho sus orejas sintiendo la mirada de culpa de su padre, en ese momento se odio a si misma por haber dicho semejantes cosas a su mejor amigo, sintió esa opresión en su pecho provocándole las lagrimas de nuevo, golpeo el suelo dejando escapar un rugido audible, se sentía el ser más horrible y desalmado del mundo, se sentía… un monstruo.

—¡todos en el orfanato tenían razón! ¡Soy un monstruo!¡no merezco vivir!¡soy desagradable y todo por mi estúpido orgullo!¡jamás me lo perdonare!¡ el jamás me perdonara! — se infligió una herida con sus garras en su brazo castigándose a sí misma, cuando estaba a punto de dirigirse a su yugular Shifu la detuvo tomándola del brazo con brusquedad.

—¡QUE HACES!¡ESA NO ES LA SOLUCION TIGRESA!... (suspiro)… mira hija, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, y que bueno que sabes reconocerlo, pero dañarte no es la solución a los problemas, debes hablar con él, explicarle mejor las cosas, hacerle entender que lo que sientes por él es todo lo contrario a la ira — soltó la mano de la felina.

—¡pero!... el no me perdonara, estoy segura que no me querrá ver ni en pintura, incluso menciono algo de cederme el titulo de guerrero dragón a mi… soy una idiota, ¿Cómo podre convencerlo de que me perdone maestro? —

—no lo sé hija, pero eso no quiere decir que no lo intentaremos, yo iré contigo para hablar con él, vamos —

Los dos salieron apresurados en la búsqueda del guerrero dragón, mientras tanto el resto de los furiosos se hallaba en el valle buscando en las diversas zonas hasta que lo vieron sentado frente a la fuente meciendo sus manos de arriba abajo, caminaron hacia él con un semblante temeroso, verlo actuar así y casi golpear a Tigresa fue mucho más de las expectativas que esperaban del.

—¿Qué quieren aquí? — pregunto con seriedad.

—Po… amigo, venimos por ti —Mono recargo su mano en el hombro de él.

—escucha, sentimos lo que paso hace rato Po, te pedimos perdón por la conducta repulsiva de Tigresa, te prometemos que hablaremos con ella — Víbora le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

—no te pongas triste amigo, total que de todos modos Tigresa nos trata así a nosotros—

—si amigo, Mantis tiene razón, no te imaginas la golpiza que me dio la primera vez que vine aquí—

Mantis y Grulla trataron de despertar el sentido cómico de su amigo panda, pero al parecer no funciono, el seguía con el semblante serio infundido en aquella fuente de piedra labrada que s hallaba a pocos pasos de ellos.

—Gracias por el apoyo maestros, pero esto se acabo para mí, ahora tengo nuevos planes en mente —

—¿Qué clase de planes? — pregunto Víbora.

—irme de aquí, de este valle, lejos de todos estos habitantes, lejos de mi padre, lejos del palacio de Jade, lejos de ustedes y Shifu y sobre todo… lejos de Tigresa — agrego con una mirada senil.

—¿pero que tonterías dices Po?, el guerrero dragón no puede irse así como así, ¿cierto chicos? — los demás asintieron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—(suspiro)… sé que esto lo haces para levantarme el ánimo Mono, pero estoy bien, no me siento decaído —

—Entonces ¿Por qué planeas alejarte de nosotros?, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada — aseguro Mantis, sonrió sobando la espalda del panda con una tenaza.

—No es por ustedes, es solo que… una curiosidad ha despertado en mí, y eso es el deseo de saber si mi padre o algún otro panda se encuentra con vida hoy en día—

—pero… —

—lo siento Grulla, pero esta es mi decisión, Tigresa será la nueva guerrera dragón, ella se merece el titulo ¿no lo creen?, después de todo implante rencor y odio en su ser hacia mí, sin siquiera un tener un motivo, pero como ustedes dicen, solo es ella… la "radical" — exclamo con poca burla.

—primero deberás consultar esto con el maestro Shifu, si él no te cede el permiso, entonces… —

Po se puso de pie mirándoles con esa ira que jamás hubiesen deseado ver en él, incluso sintieron que sus ojos verdes los desagarraban desde adentro, retrocedieron lentamente sintiendo el aura de ira que desprendía él.

—¡esta es mi decisión 5 furiosos!... debo buscar mi origen, donde realmente pertenezco, donde nadie me dará la espalda como ustedes lo hicieron, donde creo que podre tener una vida tranquila — agacho su mirada confusa y adolorida.

Los demás trataron de acercarse pero un fuerte gruñido los obligo a quedarse estáticos en sus lugares, sin embargo, Mono fue el más valiente de los cuatro y dio paso al frente con un gesto seguro, poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo y lo miro con mortificación.

—Shifu nos dijo sobre lo de tu pasado amigo… no quiero ser negativo, pero tampoco puedes negar la verdad de los hechos, ese pavorreal ma… —

—¡Si ya sé lo que hizo!...¡no quiero recordarlo maldición!... ¡miren necesito irme de aquí y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme! — exclamo apartando la mano de Mono bruscamente.

Los cuatro furiosos tomaron pose de batalla un poco obligados a tener que pelear con él, incluso Víbora no quería pero las medidas se debían tomar de manera drástica, si el panda no entendía con palabras, habría que hacerlo entrar en razón de una manera más seria.

—No queremos hacerte daño Po, no nos obligues a hacer esto amigo — Mantis sacudió sus tenazas posicionándolas en ángulos rectos.-

Po sonrió de una manera extraña a la vez que se les aceraba tranquilo, negó con la cabeza para después mirar a todos con desprecio.

—que más se podía esperar de ustedes, puede que sean los mejores guerreros de Kung fu, pero siguen siendo pésimos con la amistad y la confianza que les brindan a sus compañeros —

—¡sentimos habernos portado como unos idiotas Po!... perdónanos por favor — Grulla agacho su mirada apenado.

—Grulla tiene razón Po, nos comportamos como unos verdaderos idiotas al despreciarte y no confiar en ti, perdona nuestras acciones, y vuelve al palacio — espeto Víbora.

—(risa con la boca cerrada)… eso es todo lo que un idiota como yo debe escuchar para que después los perdone, volvamos a la rutina y listo, no paso nada, que el panda idiota se deshaga de su sufrimiento cual fuera una simple bolsa de basura ¿verdad? ¿No es eso lo que piensan? — los miro con furia.

—Po, ese no eres tu viejo, por favor escúchanos, Tigresa fue una idiota al decir semejantes cosas, si te hace sentir mejor, estoy seguro que el maestro la castigara severamente— dijo Mono.

—a mi no me interesa que me tengan que decir de ustedes o de Tigresa, y ya lo sé Mono, el viejo Po se acabo, la paz interior me ha hecho recapacitar y ver las cosas con más claridad, me di cuenta de lo mucho que me apreciaban como "amigo", que par de bastardos —

—si es así como lo quieres, pues tendremos que detenerte Po — Grulla tomo su pose de batalla.

Po volvió a negar con vehemencia para después alistarse para la pelea, los otros 3 también imitaron a Grulla.

—¿estas seguro de que quieres esto? —

—Víbora… no estoy seguro… ¡estoy convencido! — exclamo seguido de un rugido.

El primero en atacar fue Mono con una patada giratoria, seguido de el Mantis se lanzo al ataque tratando de impactar en sus nervios, después vino Víbora lanzando su cola en golpe recto hacia el pecho de él y por ultimo Grulla lanzando una fuerte ventisca de aire, Po espero al que más pronto se le acercara, tomo a Mantis con una mano y lo alzo por los aires a gran velocidad, tomo el pie de Mono y le dio un golpe en la parte femoral para después darle una patada en el estomago lanzándolo de vuelta a su lugar, Víbora fue la que más se aproximo dándole un roce en el rostro con su cola, Po se desvió a un lado y le dio un puñetazo justo en medio del cuerpo alzándola por el aire, Grulla estaba a punto de darle una patada pero Po patio sus piernas haciendo que cayera, cuando estuvo en el suelo alzo Po alzo su pie y le dio otra patada en el pecho, Mono se acercaba desde atrás con ambos puños unidos, Po se giro a la mitad y tomo sus manos, lo redujo al momento de darle un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que Mono escupiera saliva, después lo noqueo dándole un golpe en el cuello, Víbora ya había retomado su pose y se dirigió en picada hacia él, Po irguió sus dedos y toco varios puntos de la serpiente haciendo que quedara inmóvil, Mantis logro darle un puñetazo en la mejilla logrando que se hiciera dos pasos hacia atrás, Po enderezo su rostro y aprovecho que Mantis seguía en el aire, unió sus manos y le dio un golpe aturdidor que dejo inconsciente al insecto, Grulla enfureció al ver esto, tomo vuelo y le lanzo un el ataque de "alas de justicia" provocando una ráfaga de aire, Po entrecerró sus ojos por el reflejo, cuando los abrió diviso al ave a pocos centímetros de él, se lanzo hacia atrás haciendo que grulla golpeara el suelo, de pronto se acerco a él y le dio un golpe en la costilla que noqueo al ave rápidamente, una vez vencidos todos suspiro relajando su cuerpo.

—lo siento chicos… pero no quisieron escucharme… realmente lo siento — agacho su mirada evitando una mueca de dolor.

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta al valle cuando escucho un grito provenir de sus espaldas, se dio media vuelta y diviso a Shifu y Tigresa en la lejanía.

—¡Po!, ¡que rayos crees que haces! — grito pasmado por ver a los 4 guerreros inconscientes en el suelo.

—Po… ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? — se entristeció al ver al guerrero dragón actuando de una manera tan hostil.

—Lo siento maestra Tigresa, pero ellos no quisieron escucharme, trataron de detenerme — contesto Po inexpresivo.

—Esto es inadmisible guerrero dragón, ellos son tus compañeros — Shifu señalo a los cuatro.

—eso es incorrecto maestro Shifu, ellos no son mis compañeros y yo no soy el guerrero dragón… ella — señalo a Tigresa — lo es…—

—¿Qué locuras dices Po?... tu eres el guerrero dragón, lo has demostrado en innumerables ocasiones —

—no fue lo que dijiste hace media hora Tigresa… o creí escuchar mal, o si ya recuerdo, eres un panda ocioso, perezoso ,bueno para nada y Oogway se equivoco al elegirte a ti, yo debía haber sido la que obtendría ese rollo no tu — uso un tono de voz distorsionado para hacer memoria a lo que Tigresa dijo anteriormente.

—escucha Po, lo siento, me deje llevar por la ira, he venido a pedirte perdón y también a confesarte algo que me ha inquietado desde que llegamos de Gongmen — dijo Tigresa con un gesto adolorido.

—ahórratelo Tigresa, ya no quiero saber nada de ti, me has dejado muy en claro las cosas, y realmente obtendrás lo que deseas, no me volverás a ver jamás — mascullo con odio.

—¿de que estas hablando? — Shifu lo miro con preocupación.

—ya lo he dicho maestro, yo ya no soy el guerrero dragón, me largo de este valle en busca de mis padres —

—pero tus padres… —

—¡no lo mencione por favor! — grito apuntándole con el dedo.

—Escucha Po, soy una idiota, sé que no me perdonaras por lo que te hice y te dije, pero esto no se trata de mi, se trata de la seguridad del valle, si tu no estas, corremos un grave peligro —

—¡que no escuchaste!¡no quiero oírte a ti! — le grito mirándola con odio.

Tigresa sintió que su corazón que acababa de recapacitar se iba rajando al escuchar esas palabras, sintió un nudo enorme alrededor de su garganta y las lagrimas de sus ojos empezaban a ponerle borrosa la vista, se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, pero ya nada podía hacer para recuperar a su mejor amigo con el que en secreto compartía un sentimiento especial que la hacía sentir feliz, pero ahora todo era remplazado por amargura y tristeza profunda.

—Po…yo… lo siento… perdóname por favor… — exclamo en tono sollozante.

—creí que eras "radical"… o los golpes e insultos que me diste ¿fueron en vano? —

—vasta Po, es difícil para ella expresarse de esta manera, está muy arrepentida por sus acciones, y realmente quiere que la perdones, incluso a mi por que yo tuve la culpa de muchas de estas cosas — Shifu miro el suelo con amargura.

—¿usted también maestro Shifu?... ya veo de donde fue convencida—

—Po… por favor — suplico Tigresa con las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

—eso es suficiente maestra Tigresa, yo trate de ser tu mejor amigo, hacerte feliz, devolverte eso que te hizo falta durante tus 20 años, pero mira como me lo agradeces, no me sorprende que en el viejo orfanato te hallan llamado monstruo — sonrió malévolamente mientras disfrutaba del dolor de la felina.

—Po, tú no eres así, ¿Por qué haces esto? — Tigresa lo miro con el alma destrozada y con la mirada dolida.

—Po, este no eres tú, tu eres diferente, ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? — Shifu lo miro totalmente extrañado.

—son unos imbéciles, todos ustedes, mostrar sentimientos es de débiles, pero no importa que hagan esto por mí, por que pronto moriré — se rio de manera malévola.

—¿Qué? — gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—así es Tigresa, Shifu, ya he decidido reunirme con mi familia y la única manera es acabando con mi vida—

Tigresa se puso de pie mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con los nervios de punta, Shifu le imito poniéndose en guardia.

—¡no dejaremos que hagas eso panda! — Shifu se lanzo contra el tratando de inmovilizarlo con el ataque a los nervios.

Po fue más rápido, esquivo el ataque y le dio una patada en la espalda enviándolo a la pared de una vieja casona que se hallaba a unos pasos de ellos, camino hasta uno de los ventanales de cristal sublimado por colores turquesa y lo rompió de un solo codazo, cuando los pedazos uniformes cayeron al suelo Po tomo uno que tenia forma de una daga afilada, Tigresa abrió los ojos con horror, fue cuando reacciono lanzándole una patada en el abdomen, Po salió despedido hacia atrás con el vidrio apuñado en su mano, Shifu lo intercepto en el otro lado con un golpe de puños unidos, Po se alzo en el aire donde Tigresa lo recibió dándole una patada que lo envió de picada al suelo.

¡PAACKSS!

Se abrió una grieta donde el guerrero dragón fue enterrado, una nube toxica de tierra turbia se levanto en el alrededor expandiendo su volumen con lentitud.

—No dejes que Po se haga daño, mantén los ojos abiertos — Shifu ordeno rebuscando con la mirada en la grieta.

Tigresa asintió acercándose más a la grieta.

¡TLAAAAAAMMMM!

Un aura de color purpura con negro salió de la grieta lanzando a los dos hacia los lados, rápidamente se reincorporaron y cuando observaron la grieta no pudieron creer lo que veían, era Po pero no era él. La mitad de su cuerpo era normal pero el lado izquierdo estaba de cómo retrato de horror, su ojo e iris estaban rojos en su totalidad y al centro tenia la pupila negra, tenía dos enormes colmillos sobresalientes de su boca, sus garras se habían convertido en enormes zarpas que rozaban el suelo, su pelaje estaba quemado.

—Pero que demonios — Shifu no dijo mas, tenía los ojos engrandecidos.

—esto no tiene sentido — murmuro Tigresa con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

—(risa malévola)… idiotas, les dije que no podían detenerme, nadie podrá, pero antes de morir necesito cumplir un capricho mas y eso es probar sangre fresca— su voz era ronca y aguda.

Shifu y Tigresa sintieron que los huesos de sus cuerpos se desquebrajaban con solo escuchar esa voz agridulcemente diabólica de Po, Shifu bajo su guardia y a la vez miraba el suelo con tristeza.

—¿Qué ESTA HACIENDO MAESTRO? — Tigresa grito con el corazón en la garganta y el sudor en ríos interminables por su pelaje.

—Nada, no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo — murmuro con el rostro decaído.

—¡NO PODEMOS DARNOS POR VENCIDOS!¡ESE NO ES PO MAESTRO! — replico con más miedo y terror invadiéndola en cuerpo y mente.

Se pronto Shifu dibujo una sonrisa cínica en su rostro, volteo a mirar a la felina de una manera diabólica y desagradable.

—vamos hija, no seas estúpida, será divertido morir… después de todo lo haremos una vez así que prepárate — su rostro tétrico y su sonrisa diabólica hacia desfallecer a cualquier ser viviente.

—Ma…¿maestro?... no… esto no puede ser verdad —

Tigresa se sentía acorralada, el terror y los enormes escalofríos la carcomían desde adentro, sus ojos desorbitados lagrimeaban incontroladamente, sus manos y piernas temblaban, podía sentir el tiroteo de sus dientes chocando, sintió un frio abrumador recorrerle todo el cuerpo, movió su rostro lentamente hacia lo que quedaba de Po con esa apariencia espeluznante.

—…P…¿Po? — susurro al borde de la locura.

—esto es el comienzo maestra Tigresa, disfruta de la función —

En un parpadeo se hallaba junto a Shifu, lo alzo tomándolo de su habito y lo que siguió fue totalmente desagradable, Po abrió su boca mostrando los contra colmillos afilados de su lado izquierdo, seguido de eso le dio una mordida a Shifu en el abdomen arrancándole parte del estomago y órganos , las vísceras se esparcieron llegando al suelo, Po parecía un salvaje tragando y bebiendo las viseras del pobre panda rojo, sin embargo lo más espeluznante fue que este a pesar de ser comido vivo tenía una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, nunca dejaba de sonreír aunque tuviese los ojos blanquecinos debido a que ya estaba muerto, esa mueca aterradora anunciaba que estaba disfrutando que le arrancaran los intestinos bocado por bocado, el panda tenía la cara y el estomago bañados en sangre y tejidos internos, pero su sed de sangre no parecía saciar, seguía bebiendo y masticando la carne viva con mucho fervor, Tigresa estaba a punto de desmayarse por la enorme trauma que estaba sufriendo al ver esas imágenes, cayó sobre sus rodillas vomitando aturdida, después de limpiar su boca alzo la vista y vio que su padre se hallaba dividido en dos partes mientras sus entrañas estaban por doquier, Po se hallaba frente a ella con una sonrisa siniestre, trato de gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales estaban hechas nudo, su respiración se dificulto haciéndole ver con dificultad, Po la tomo de la camisa alzándola a su altura.

—(risa malévola)… entonces…¿sigues pensando que soy el mismo panda estúpido de siempre? —

—…—

Tigresa trataba de gritar por ayuda, así es, estaba desesperada y su estado psicológico estaba hecho trizas, lo único que le quedaba era pedir ayuda, al diablo el Kung fu, al diablo el orgullo, al diablo todo lo que ella conocía, solo quería quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, sin embargo, le fue imposible.

—o…¿no puedes hablar eh? —

—…—

—muy bien gata estúpida, te arrancare el corazón de un mordisco y así podrás gritar pero no por ayuda, sino por dolor (risa diabólica) —

Tigresa observo la risa asquerosa del panda que simulaba ser Po, era horrible en los colmillos le bailaban hilos viscosos de sangre, el aliento era peor que el azufre en esos momentos, cerró los ojos al ver que esos enormes colmillos se acercaban a su pecho, cuando sintió el mismo roce pudo gritar.

#######

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! —

Al instante entraron los furiosos y el guerrero dragón por la puerta de delgado material herrado con bambú.

—Tigresa ¿Dónde están los bandidos?¿que se está quemando? — exclamo Po haciendo movimientos de Kung fu.

—Tigresa… ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Shifu.

—¿huh? —

La felina estaba a punto de perder su cordura, ¿todo había sido un sueño? ¿solo una horrible pesadilla?, agito su cabeza con una mirada llena de confusión, sin pensarlo dos veces se paró de un salto y se lanzo de brazos abiertos en los brazos de Po, cosa que dejo a todos, incluso a Shifu con la boca hasta el suelo.

—eh…¿Tigresa? — Po la miro con una ceja alzada.

—Creo que anoche no fue muy normal para ustedes dos… —Mantis los miro con picardía.

—¡ssh! Silencio idiota, vas a arruinar el momento que he ansiado ver por un día — Víbora le dio un coletazo en la cabeza al insecto.

—(risa con la boca cerrada)… este muchacho tiene todo un partido en manos — Mono siguió riendo de brazos cruzados.

—Y que lo digas, creo que te debo 50 yuanes, te los daré cuando vayamos a entrenar — Grulla se rasco la nuca con el pico entre abierto.

Shifu camino acercándose más al guerrero dragón que estaba entre nervioso y asustado y Tigresa que tenía una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

—¡ah!¡jem! — aclaro su garganta dándose un golpe en el pecho.

Tigresa abrió los ojos al haberse dado cuenta de su reacción, se separo de Po y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse en la esquina del cuarto.

—mmm… era demasiado bueno para que fuera cierto —

Grulla y Mantis soltaron una vasta carcajada al escuchar el comentario de Mono, Víbora sonrió a la mitad y negó levemente con la cabeza, al igual que Shifu, que se llevo la mano a la cara negando hacia los lados, Tigresa por otro lado, estaba roja y esta vez ni su pelaje pudo ocultarlo, agacho su mirada con pena.

—¿que fue lo que sucedió hija? — pregunto con suavidad.

—na… nada padre, solo fue un pequeño imprevisto —

La felina recordó que apenas y llevaban dos días de haber llegado de Gongmen tras la caída de Lord Sheng, también recordó que ella y Shifu había aclarado las cosas entre ellos y ahora se entendían por padre-hija, también recordó que él les había dado a todos la semana libre y estrictamente sin entrenamiento.

—mmm… no cualquier imprevisto te hace gritar como si estuvieras aproximándote a tu muerte hija…¿Qué es lo que te molesta? — insistió.

—no es nada padre… supongo que fue un pequeño sueño fuera de control, eso es todo — alzo su mirada seria de siempre.

—está bien, no te insistiré, recuerda que tienen prohibido entrar al salón de entrenamiento hasta la semana próxima, todos necesitamos descansar —

—¡aaauch!, ¡rayos Tigresa! ¿cuando dejaras de golpearme sin ningún motivo? — Po se levanto del suelo tomándose la mejilla por el ardor que sentía.

—lo siento Po… son mis reflejos — Tigresa sonrió tiernamente al ver al panda con cara de cachorro atropellado.

—¡si pero eso no me quitara este dolor!¡auch!¡creo que dejar de entrenar resulta perjudicial en ti!¡tu fuerza aumento más¡ — exclamo con una pequeña lagrima en el ojo.

—sí, eso mismo pienso — respondió con una sonrisa.

—bueno, si no hay nada más que ver, pueden retirarse a disfrutar del descanso, vayan al valle a divertirse — Shifu sonrió cálidamente.

—¡si maestro! — respondieron excepto Po que seguía sobándose la cara.

—está bien Shifu, pero si me disculpan tengo que ir a terminar de tumbarme el diente que me quedo flojo—

Todos rieron por el comentario humorístico de Po, Shifu iba a salir de la habitación pero Tigresa lo detuvo sujetándolo con suavidad.

—padre, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solar? —lo miro con timidez.

-Shifu sonrió a la mitad, conocía perfectamente cada gesto de su hija desde que era pequeña, asintió lentamente dando la señal de que los demás se retiraran, a lo que todos obedecieron, Po fue el último en quedarse aun sobándose la mejilla con media sonrisa.

—guerrero dragón, puedes retirarte —Shifu lo miro con poca molestia.

—a sí, claro maestro, si me necesitan estaré meditando en el árbol sagrado, y quizás averigüe como quitarme este dolor —

Salió de la habitación sonriendo enormemente, Tigresa lo miro con una sonrisa tierna hasta que desapareció de su vista, Shifu noto esto por lo que sonrió a la mitad.

—muy bien hija, ¿de que me quieres hablar? —

—(suspiro)… fue un sueño… un sueño muy extraño —agacho la mirada como si pensara.

—pues adelante, cuéntame —

Tigresa le conto todo lo que había pasado en su sueño, con lujo de detalles, Shifu escuchaba con atención a lo que decía, aunque no pudo evitar reírse en algunas partes del sueño por que le parecía una locura y realmente lo era, después de que Tigresa termino de hablar se quedo mirando a su maestro de una manera tímida y avergonzada.

—entonces…¿Qué opina maestro? —dijo en tono débil.

—mmm… eso fue realmente extraño, pero…—

—¿si? —

—(suspiro)… Tigresa, este sueño trata de decirte algo, quiere darte a entender que necesitas hablar de esto con Po, decirle como te sientes, se que suena extraño pero de alguna manera retorcida y enfermiza te están llegando señales, Po tiene la culpa de estas tonterías, te recomiendo que no te juntes mucho con él, puede que eso tenga mucho que ver —

Tigresa engrandeció los ojos y cuando estaba a punto de contradecir a su maestro este tomo la palabra entre una vasta carcajada.

—estaba bromeando…(risa)… anda, ve hablar con el guerrero dragón, el entenderá —

—pero, y ¿si él no me corresponde?¿y si pierdo su amistad por eso? — agacho su mirada con mortificación.

—Tigresa… te diré lo mismo que le dije a Po hace mucho tiempo, lo que pase por su mente no podre llegar a comprenderlo, pero lo que pase en su corazón, siempre nos llevara a las buenas cosas, así que lo que pase en tu corazón, es lo que definirá lo mejor para ti hija— acaricio la mejilla de la felina con suavidad.

—(suspiro)… está bien padre, iré hablar con Po, aunque después de haberle golpeado en el rostro no querrá verme —

—no pierdes nada, aunque Po no es como el de tu sueño, es más tonto —

Tigresa gruño al escuchar ese insulto hacia Po por lo que Shifu se cayó de inmediato.

—está bien maestro, iré con Po—

Después de media hora Po terminaba de practicar su paz interior, se sentó a la par del peñasco y se quedo mirando hacia el valle con suma tranquilidad, su rostro denotaba total armonía, dio un bostezo sintiendo que el sueño se apoderaba de si, ya que la noche anterior se había ido de fiesta a la casa de Ping debido a que todavía seguían festejando la victoria en Gongmen, se recostó sobre el grueso y corrugado tronco del árbol despojando toda pena de sus hombros.

—(suspiro)… que día el de hoy, primero hay fiesta toda la noche y lo siguiente es que Tigresa me golpea el rostro después de abrazarme, vaya tontería —se dijo para si mismo.

De pronto sintió que alguien se le acercaba a pasos lentos, sin abrir sus ojos pudo saber que se trataba de Tigresa, ya que la paz interior lo volvía uno con el entorno, por lo que las vibraciones de los pasos dibujaban la silueta de sus dueños.

—hola Tigresa, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —pregunto con suavidad.

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —pregunto impresionada.

—trucos de la paz interior y algo de práctica—

—¿practica? —

—si… te conozco perfectamente, hasta tus pasos — sonrió de nuevo.

—vaya… eso es impresionante guerrero dragón — concluyo muy sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida.

—como sea, ¿Qué te trae por acá?¿necesitas meditar? —

—no… en realidad no… —su voz cambio a susurro.

—¿mmm? —

Po abrió sus ojos mirándola con detenimiento, lo que le pareció muy extraño es que ella estuviera sonriendo ampliamente, se alzo un poco quedando sentado aun recargado en el árbol.

—quería hablar contigo Po… — rodo sus ojos evadiendo el contacto con Po.

—claro… ¿Qué secreto tan bárbaro me ocultas? —

—Po… —mirándolo con enfado.

—está bien, nada de juegos… entonces, dime que es —

—mira… no es como decirte esto, pero necesito hacerlo…maldición por que es tan difícil — golpeo el suelo provocando un temblor que tumbo varios duraznos del árbol.

Po sintió que uno de ellos le golpeo en la cabeza, en un movimiento rápido lo atrapo y le dio un mordisco restándole importancia al enfado de la felina.

—este si esta delicioso… haber… puedes decirme lo que quieras Tigresa, ni que fuera algo de vida o muerte —tomo la mano de la felina acariciándola con suavidad.

Tigresa se quedo hipnotizaba en los ojos verde Jade del panda, sintió esa cálida sensación recorrerle todo el estomago, de nuevo sonrió débilmente al sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo en sus costillas.

—Po…—

—¿si? —

—yo… "aaagh"… mira, desde que llegamos de Gongmen he tenido extrañas pesadillas, que me muestran tu muerte de maneras horribles, es aterrador, y yo no hago nada para salvarte, eso es lo que me duele — puso una mueca de dolor apretando la mano de Po con suavidad.

—tranquila Tigresa, yo estoy aquí, no morí aquella vez, y si lo hubiera hecho, fue por mi decisión y estupidez, no tienes nada de que arrepentirte o culparte — le dio un suave abrazo tomándola por sorpresa.

Tigresa engrandeció sus ojos muy conmocionada, sintió que su corazón se agitaba a nivel de la luz, por alguna razón aflojo su cuerpo dejando envolver por los enormes y fuertes brazos de Po, esos brazos que le brindaban cierta calidez a su ser y su alma. Po se separo de ella para mirarla a los ojos con un gesto tierno.

—¡wau!, pensé que de esta no salía vivo — dijo bromeando con ella.

—a ¿si?... pues no pierdo nada con golpearte, es más, creo que se sentirá bien — lo miro con un gesto serio haciéndole creer que era verdad.

Po la soltó de inmediato y volteo su mirada a otra parte sintiendo esa mirada asesina de la felina, aunque empezó a reírse por lo bajo, sabía que en ese momento no lo golpearía. Tigresa cambio su gesto a uno burlón propinándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

—eres un tonto Po — dijo seguido de una minúscula risa que sonaba mas a susurro.

—y bien… ¿eso era lo que te estaba incomodando? —

—no… hay algo más, un sentimiento especial que únicamente surge cuando estoy cerca de ti—

Po enfoco su vista y toda su atención en el mirándola con detenimiento. La felina alcanzo a sonreír acercándose más a él casi rozando sus rostros —

—¿y que es ese sentimiento? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—es… amor —

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, si se traumaron les prometo que les aliviare con una nueva historia, este es el margen de las cosas... cada semana un nuevo capitulo y cada dos un nuevo one-shot, a si se me olvida, mi hermana les manda un saludo, celebren las fiestas patrias, desbelensen, no duerman en casa, vuelvan hasta dentro del siguiente dia como yo lo acostumbro hacer jajaja,(eres un idiota Jack), bueno nos vemos despues.**


End file.
